


Stress Relief

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor, Post-Movie(s), Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Tony’s stressed.  Or so he says. <br/>Disclaimer:  I own absolutely nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: MCU, Tony/Pepper, stressed

“I can’t believe you.”

“Why, Miss Potts, you look positively stressed.” Tony blinked a couple of times at the look she sent his way. “Is it something I’ve done? Said? Bought? Slept with? Wait a minute, I haven’t slept with anyone or anything other than my pillow and sheets and blanket since the aliens attacked the city.” He gave her a look in return. “Because someone insisted I needed the rest.”

Pepper narrowed her eyes, tightened her mouth. “Tony.” 

He smiled. “Yes, Pepper?”

“Stop being an ass.” 

“But I thought that’s what you liked about me. Or maybe it’s what I like about me, but at any rate,” he coughed into his closed fist, “I probably wouldn’t be quite as obnoxious if I wasn’t spending time with my hand rather than,” Tony swept a lingering gaze down her form, and then back up again – oh, Pepper in one of his button-down shirts and a pair of very cut off denim shorts could almost make him believe in a heaven that didn’t have giant Norse blonds stomping around in it with their silly hammers. “Well.” 

Pepper folded her arms, her eyebrow quirking up. “Are you ogling me, Mr. Stark?” 

Pursing his mouth, Tony cautiously put his hands on her hips. “Only if I’m allowed to. And even then, I’d probably sneak a peek anyway. I mean.” He let his eyes roam down but stopped when Pepper cupped his chin, gently forcing his face – and eyes – back up. “Look at you.” He stepped closer to her. 

“Mr. Stark,” Pepper said, almost stern, “you are required to do some sort of work today.” 

“Are you sure? I’d think,” Tony glanced off to the upper left, “someone who helped save the city of New York deserved a day off. With a willing partner. To relieve some of his,” he cleared his throat again, “stress.” 

The downturn of Pepper’s mouth told him she thought he was being far too forward, but the glint in her eyes said otherwise. “Stress,” she repeated blandly. Tony nodded at her, judiciously keeping his mouth closed. His puppy eyes worked better that way. “Is that what we’re calling it?” It was her turn to look down his body, and her gaze stopped in a particular area, and that particular area twitched in response. 

“Well, _that’s_ usually called – hmm, maybe I shouldn’t go into such a first name basis.”

Pepper nodded, quirking a smile. “But the rest of it doesn’t sound too bad. She laced her hands around the back of his neck and dragged him in for a kiss. 

“Why, Miss Potts,” Tony began, when she let him go, “had I but kno-mmph!” Somehow, he thought, letting her take charge might be incredibly stress-relieving. Yes. And, if not, well, maybe his taking charge of her later would.


End file.
